dont' fear death
by amazrie
Summary: Will is tragically made Capt of the Dutchman. He and Elizabeth share their one day together. During AWE. I was inspired just the day before Christmas Eve, so better be good writing-joking- Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of POTC!

"Tell me William Turner, do you fear death?" Davy Jones told the latter as he was pressing a special sword into his victim's heart aboard the Flying Dutchman. Little did Jones know that the maker of said masterpiece was indeed Mr. Turner, a skilled blacksith he was before he turned into piracy.

Suddenly, a second voice broke all tension announcing: "Do you?"

After a brief pause, long enough to let Davy face his new oponent, Jack Sparrow spoke again. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand"

A beating heart was visible before Jack's grasp, being pointed with a broken, short sword. The chest was openly empty and it was then when Davy Jones understood the danger ahead of him.

Will felt relieved to see that Jack was even thinking of tricking Jones from not killing him. _He is a good man afte all_, Will thought. He faced his recent wife and they both shared a smile, assuming that both would survive this episode.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!" Jones told him, spitting his name at the end of the sentence.

Jack was a cunning pirate who keopt in mind at all times that _"You may kill me but you may never insult me, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow". _He would not be felt with nothing to say before Jone's last comment so he challengly added: "Cruel is a matter of perspective"

"Is it?" Jones finally lost his temper and decided to become the most cruel man of all. He had been in love all his life with the sea godess who eventually betrayed him, turning his once handsome face into a monster. He had nothing left to fight for, no honor to defend. His lack of love retribution made him an envious man (or man-octopus!) of all other men who were vexed by a woman.

He then turned to face Will Turner again, stabbing the former Almirant's sword deep into his chest. For a moment, Elizabeth felt llike the world had stopped at that moment. There had been no omens, no signs to suggest this would happen, nothing to let her save her beloved. There was no time left to do anything: Elizabeth would have sacrificed herself for her husband is¡f she'd known it.

All she could do was squeak in pain as Jones burried the sword even more into Will's body.

Jack was for the first time left with no ideas in his mind. He had always had a plan B, C and even D to escape from any trouble, but now all his plans for immortality were crashed down. He could not let Will die, minutes after his wedding, with her wife in front of him holding his hand, so he would be _`The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow´._ His priorities were once again being reshuffled by decency and goodness (very rare in dear old Jack!).

Will could hear Jone's laughter as he felt his world being torn apart. Everything was getting darker. All he knew was that Elizabeth was on his side, holding him tightly as the blood inside him got colder and colder...

"Will" Elizabeth managed to say in a whisper as she knelt down beside him, still holding him. At that moment, the crude reality showed her in Will's eyes that he would not live to tell the tale. The most precious person in her life, gone. There was not even the Governor Swann to comfort her this time as he was gone too. She had to stomach to accept said reality though, so she cried aloud: "Look at me, stay with me! You're alright" She could not believe the words that were coming out of her own mouth, but that didn't matter now._ Her _Will was dying and what on earth could she tell him then?

On the opposite side of the ship, Bootstrap Bill Turner was coming to terms with the fact that his son was dying and that his mark of freedom, a knife that Will had left him, was before him. "William, my son" he said as he realised of what was happening, throwing himself over Davy Jones, attacking him for once and for all.

Meanwhile, Jack was finishing to decipher on what to do. It was actually quite plain: _Will dies and you get to live forever or he lives and you still are Captain Jack Sparrow_. "Tricky that", he thought to himself. He heard a few meters away that Elizabeth was trying to hear a reply from her dying husband, now almost unconscious before her. "Will? Will look at me, look at me!" She yelled to him, despair creeping inside her, taking over all of her.

"You will not forestole my judgement" Davy Jones spat to Bootstrap threatening him to death.

Then, something incredible ocurred. Jones felt it right away, how his body ceased to react. He was losing control over himself and in a mere attempt to turn around, he saw _it. _The broken sword had gone through it, stopping all puropse: keeping Jones alive. The latter however, realised that the killing hand did not belong to Jack, but to William Turner. Regret took over him and as a wet puppy crying for milk, he called after her love, "Calypso" as he set his eyes into the sky where he knew, she was.

The malestrom was dragging the Black Pearl down along with the Flying Dutchman to the depth of the seas as their masts were attached. Captain Barbossa ordered Pintel and Ragetti to separate the ships in a long scream "She's taking us down! Make quick or it's the Locker for us all!", as the two crewmemebers fired two canon balls that aimed at their objetive. The skilled man, in charge of the helm resurfaced the Pearl to the fight above the maelstrom, where the Duthcman was sinking gradually.

In the meantime, Will was facing his last seconds as a man. No one quite knew what he felt apart from the pain, but he was a happy man. The woman he had loved for years had finally married him. He was frustrated by the fact that she would have to live alone, without him, but felt relieved that his wife was alive. She was young, she had her life ahead of her. Unfortunately, that was not enough for her, a life without him would mean living but in shadow. He was all meaning to her, all reason to wake up every morning and greet the day. Her joy from a few moments ago at their wedding was gone from her by rapidly becoming a widow. _This is not happening_, she though as she touched Will's face, supporting his head with both hands.

Will's eyes were closed now, and for a moment they opened showing no life inside them any more. "No, no, noooo!!!"Elizabeth yelled to him, as if that would bring him back to her. Jack was devastated, figuring out if said sadness was due to his failure to becoming immortal or because his friend (as they actually were considered), was dead. _Was i too late for making him stabb the beating thing? _He asked to himself.

However, that was easily answered when all the crewmembers of the Dutchan approached Will Turner, choiring: "Part of the crew, part of the ship"

_It worked! _Jack said to himself. But Elizabeth had to leave now, she did not have to witness her husband's heart being cut out from him. He took her from behind, in surprise as she was mumbling "Don't leave me" to the already dead William Turner.

"No, no! I won't leave you" she screamed as Jack grabbed her, despite her complaints. Jack made haste in designing a parachute with an old sail from the ship, avoiding the coming episode.

The Dead Man's Chest was open, welcoming the new hart that would reside for the next ten years-if the duty was carried out correctly. Bootstrap knelt before his son feeling that he should be the one to make him Captain. He didn't hesitate in pressing his knife deep down in Will's chest, cutting around his heart.

Jack and Elizabeth had made their way out of the maelstrom and after a brief rescue from Gibbs they were once again aboard the Pearl. She could not think, her mind was black, or better yet, the only thing that filled it was tha fact that her Will was gone. No one around her seemed to have learned that... she felt alone.

Why hadn't she made up with Will during their trip to Davy Jones' locker? Why did she have to be so stubborn and stop talking to her fiancé? The guilt she felt for killing Jack was practically nule to that whicjshe felt for being arrogant and stupid. Nevertheless, she was Elizabeth Turner and that was a bit relieving. She still had a name that would remind her forever of him.

But once again, with no signs, no suggestions of what was about to happen, The Duthman resurfaced fro the depths revealing a living Will Turner now Captain of the powerful ship.

Her knees didn't respond to her as she spotted her husband ordering "Ready on the guns!".

It was true, there was still a fight ahead. There was no time for anything else. Once they defeated Beckett, they would be together, she would be reunited with Will, Elizabeth was motivated to finish Cutler for good.

Moments afterwards, due to the teaming up of the Dutchman and the Pearl, the Endavour was sinking behind them...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! I will continue the next chapter about Will and Elizabeth's one day! Ok, so this was tragic but there are better times ahead!!(and besides Will is already back as capt of the Dutchman!) Willabeth forever


End file.
